


Dirty Boy

by CloudyWingless



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Incest, M/M, NSFW, Shower Sex, Smut, aged up hiro, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Hiro comes home, covered in sweat and dirty from a hard day at nerd school. He wants to shower, but Tadashi has a better idea of getting clean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was deleted when my tumblr was. it is based off of wowgotomago's photo. Enjoy!

The air was still in my slightly stuffy room. The only noise to be heard was the irritating ticking of my brother's clock.

Tick, tick, tick...

God I hate that stupid clock...

I lay on my bed reading an X-men comic that Fred lent me. He says "Aw man Tadashi, you'll LOVE the X-Men series!"... I'm not really a big fan of it right now. It's hard to focus since my mind kept slipping to the thoughts of my dear little brother. I want to run my fingers through his messy silk hair and soak in his delicate beauty. I want to feel his soft trembling body under me as my hands would slip under his jeans and- STOP! I threw the comic on my pillow and put a hand on my flushed cheek.

My dear brother, Hiro, and I confessed our forbidden feeling for each other a few months ago. After that we've been dating in secret. I constantly ask Hiro if he minds that we have to keep our relationship a secret since I don't think it's very fair for a boy his age have to experience secret love, but Hiro doesn't mind. He always tells me that as long as I'm with him, he is happy. That kid sure knows how to make me smile....

I heard footsteps in our empty house since Aunt Cass is away for the weekend at some bakers convention. It must be Hiro!

"Tadashi, I'm home!" I heard him announce as he swung our room door open.

"Welcome home Hir..." I trailed off as I saw my little brother standing there soaking wet, "What happened?"

"Well, I missed the bus TWICE so I had to walk home EIGHT miles. I ran for four of them because I ended up in the bad part of San Fransokyo," Hiro groaned, "Now I feel dirty and exhausted." Hiro collapsed on his bed draping one arm over his eyes.

"Aw baby, I'm sorry that happened, why didn't you call me? I could've picked you up," I asked. I walked over to Hiro and sat on his bed as I pulled him into my lap.  
"My phone died," Hiro sighed, "I need to shower..."

"How about we shower together? Maybe that will cheer you up," I offered. I really just want to see my brother naked. He is so beautiful that I could stare at him for hours.  
"Alright," Hiro smiled then leaned close to my ear and whispered, "But you have to promise that you'll clean me, big brother. I'm a dirty boy." His seductive words sent pleasurable shivers down my spine. That tease...

Hiro and I made our way to the small bathroom just outside of our room. Hiro and I are the only two that use it since Aunt Cass has her own bathroom in her room. I turn on the water and let the room fill with relaxing steam that filled my pores and let out all of my worries.  
"Big brother, why aren't you naked yet?" Hiro asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. His chest pressed against my back and his hands played with my hips just to tease me.

"Oh uh..." My brain couldn't think of any words to say. I just want to pin Hiro against the wall and taste his sweet skin.

"Here, let me help you," Hiro smirked.

Hiro turned me around so I was facing him. The boy began by slipping his hands under my shirt and massaging his way up to my collar bone. Then he lifted my arms and slipped my shirt over my head. I felt Hiro's soft lips kiss their way down my tones chest until he was on his knees with his mouth over my front. Hiro looked up at me for approval and I flashed him a needy look since I was extremely turned on. Hiro used his mouth to undo my jeans! Where did he learn that?

"Tadashi, can I take your boxers off too?" he asked innocently as his nimble little hands were teasing my dick by scribbling one finger all over it. He then began to play with the trail of thin hair leading inside of my boxers as he slowly pulled the material down.

"Yeah," I breathed.

Once we were both naked, I pulled Hiro to his feet and hungrily pressed my lips against his. I grabbed his cute ass violently making Hiro gasp.

"Well come on Hiro, you truly are a dirty boy," I whispered in his ear followed by a small bite to his earlobe. I know Hiro likes it when I'm a bit rough with him, I'd rather be gentle because I'm afraid of hurting him.

Hiro and I stepped into the shower and let the warm beads of water sizzle on our heated bodies. Our hands glided over each other as we continued to litter kisses on each other's lips. I pushed Hiro against the wall and grinded my hips on his to get friction on my needy cock. Hiro let out some moans and gasps at my harsh simulation while I just soaked in his pleasurable noises. I then grabbed our erections and stroked them together causing Hiro to moan even louder.

"Tadashi, I want to go all the way with you," Hiro managed to say in between moans.

Hiro and I have pleasured each other, but never have gone all the way. Hiro continued to say 'stop' whenever I rubbed his small entrance.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I got off of my fragile little brother.

"Y-yeah. You have every part of me except my body, now I want you to have it. So take me big brother," Hiro held out his arms as if he was offering himself to me. And I happily accepted his offer.

I flipped Hiro over to he was facing the tiled wall and kissed his smooth back. I ran my tongue on the sweet tan skin until I reach his perfect little ass. I spread the globes of flesh appart to reveal the twitching little hole. I pressed my tongue on it to see how my brother would react and his reaction was perfect. His body began to tremble with excitement as I continued to lick and tease the inviting entrance.

"T-Tadashi, stop teasing me," Hiro whined. I chuckled against him causing Hiro to whine again. I just took those delicious noises as encouragement to continue my sweet teasing.

I then grabbed the lavender body wash and squirted a bit on my two fingers. Then I rubbed my little brother's entrance with those fingers until one slipped in. I have to be careful since Hiro is a virgin and I really don't want to hurt him. I heard Hiro mewl and whimper in pain at the intrusion.

"Shhh, it's okay. I have you," I said gently as I began to pump the finger in and out of his tight heat. Hiro's hands clenched the air.

"Hiro, you have to relax," I said.

"Easier said that- Ah- done," Hiro groaned out. I wrapped my other arm around him so I could grab his leaking cock. Maybe if I play with him, he'll relax.

It worked! I felt Hiro loosen up slightly and his whimpers turned into moans again. I added another finger inside of him and repeated the same process only this time I began to scissor him. At the same time, I was looking for that little bundle of nerves deep within him that will make Hiro scream my name.

"Ah! T-there again!" I heard Hiro gasp. Found it... I removed my fingers though because I want to save it for when I'm inside of him. Hiro whined as the absence of my fingers.

"Aw no need to pout baby brother, you're going to get something bigger than my two fingers," I smirked.

"Mmm can't wait," Hiro moaned.

I lathered my dick with the same lavender scented body wash then brought it to Hiro's entrance. I rubbed myself against him a bit.

"Hiro, are you sure you want this?" I asked.

"Yes! Just take me, please!" Hiro groaned as he rocked his hips slightly and pushed his butt out more.

"Okay," I said.

With one swift movement I shoved myself deep in him. I heard Hiro gasp in pain and his body shook. I grabbed his hot cock yet again and stroked it. I ran my fingers over the leaky slit which made Hiro clench his body around me. He is so tight!! It feel amazing.

"Mmm Hiro, you feel amazing inside," I growled in his ear, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, you can move now," he said.

I slowly pulled myself out so only the tip stayed embedded within him, then I pushed myself back in electing a sharp moan from my lover. I continued this movement as I tried different angles to find his sweet spot.

"Tadashi, faster please! Take me harder," Hiro moaned.

Those words made me completely lose it and I fulfilled his desire. I heard Hiro scream out my name as I hit his beautiful little sweet spot deep within him. I felt animalistic as I continued to pound Hiro into the wall with waves of pleasure hitting me. I felt myself getting closer to an orgasm.

"I-I'm about to-AH" Hiro yelled as he coated the wall with his sticky seed.

I continued to pound into my little brother's clenching body until I reached my peak and I planted my seed deep within his overstimulated body. I stayed there for a second to catch my breath.

When I pulled out, some of my cum dibbled from Hiro's ass and onto his thighs. I smiled as my little brother's completely drained body.

"Come on Hiro, let's clean you up," I smiled.

After I washed Hiro, dried him off with a fluffy green towel while I grabbed my blue checkard one. I wrapped mine around my waist and Hiro copied me.

"Nii-san, can you carry me?" he asked.

"Why?" I chuckled.

"I'm exhausted," Hiro smiled as he held his arms out.

"Okay then," I scooped him into my arms, holding him bridal style. I felt my towel begin to slip off of my hips as I brought Hiro to our room.

I took his towel off and tucked him under the covers to my bed. I spooned his delicate and tired body to protect him.

"Tadashi," he said, "Thanks for cleaning me. I really was a dirty boy wasn't I?"

"You were little brother, maybe I could clean you again tomorrow?" I smirked as I placed a kiss on his cheek, "Go to sleep, I love you Hiro."

"I love you too Tadashi, with all my heart," Hiro mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. His chest peacefully rose up and down with each breath he took. I admired his purity and innocence even after I pounded him into the wall.

I can't wait to clean my dirty little brother tomorrow. 


End file.
